In MIMO CDMA systems it is desirable to estimate PCI and CQI since these parameters have an effect on throughput of the system.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a simple and effective method of estimating SINR, PCI and CQI. It would further be describable to provide a SINR calculation method which can be used for all transmission modes (e.g. MIMO, SISO etc)
It will be appreciated that a reference herein to any matter which is given as prior art is not to be taken as an admission that that matter was, in Australia or elsewhere, known or that the information it contains was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the claims forming part of this specification.